Teaser Trailer
by Zero Flight
Summary: What i was talking about from the IMPORTANT message


**The MR characters are not mine. **

**Devin is not mine but Dakota is. **

**Mr. Chu is not mine. **

**The Machine Geeks are not mine I think, because on Wiki it first said Machine Geeks then it said Flyboys. But I like Machine Geeks better, but for some strange coincident that the Flyboys are called Machine Geeks, Machine Geeks are NOT mine. **

**Ozymandias is MINE!!! HAHAHAHA and NO ONE CAN HAVE HIM!!!!! **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, DANG IT!!! JP made up a character named Ozymandias and I sorta based the 14 year old one on the 12 year old one. But, But, My Ozymandias is different looking and has a different personality, I think. So the 14 year old is mine and the 12 year old is JPs. **

**This is probably going in ****my ****story, but, hey I just read 3 chapters of the 5****th**** book and I'm practically basing the whole thing of that. **

**This is a "Teaser Trailer" of my fic. **

-180 years old, Asian, Founder of The School, The Institute for Higher Living, Itex, The Hospital, Ex Partners with the Uber-Director, Big Business, He is suspected to be Max's voice. Mr. Chu is a mutant himself, like Marian Janssen, he is part Galapagos Tortoise. Super Evil.

Devin and Dakota-Devin is 14 and Dakota is 16. American. Devin has light blue eyes and light brown hair, due to an accident with his brother, Dakota, Devin lost his right hand and part of his arm now it has been replaced with a new piece of technology, a robotic hand that is able to "morph" into a Glock 18 and cane. Devin is an assassin. Dakota has Golden cat eyes and dark brown hair. Dakota is a new proto-type (and a successful one) of The School and The Hospital, he is part cat like Mara in the third book of Maximum Ride. Dakota does not have spots and or stripes even though he is part panther and part tiger, but he does have mane-ish like hair because of the lion genes. Dakota has pretty big ears that look like a domestic cat's ears, a tail, and long claws on the hands and feet. The Evil Bros.

The Hospital-You may not believe it, but this is more of a living Hell than it is a nightmare as the School is compared to be. Evil.

Machine Geeks (MG's)-Their like Flyboys, but worse. Their part human and part robot and working under the command of the evil Mr. Chu. Evil.

Ozymandias-He is a bird kid too. Silvery white hair and silver eyes and pale skinned. Pretty much Fang total opposite on the looks and on some of the personality. He wants to win Max's heart even though they just met, but is not as determined as Fang. He is classified as Good.

Coalition to Stop the Madness (CSM)-Trying to tell the whole world about the dangers of pollution, greenhouse gases, dependence on foreign oil, ECT.

This is based on the 5th book even though I've only read the first 3 chapters. how? the paperbacks have the previews. i recommend getting the the silvery shiny one cause there are the chappies to the 5th book (found out it's 272 pages and the name for the book is WaterWings or MAX), and its SHINY OFCOARSE!!

Here are some of the things that have been going on in the fic:

Max's POV

Ozymandias leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened but then closed, lost in his taste. His arms came around me, gentle and strong, his lips soft and warm. My mind a scatter and incoherent while he kissed me. There was one thought that was crystal clear, _**Fang.**_ _Oh no._

We heard a twig snap and Oz and I broke apart, breathing raggedly. I saw Fang's eyes in the shadows of the many palm trees, reflecting the moon and stars. Those eyes carried so many things that I didn't recognize, but I saw a few emotions I did recognize.

_Pain_

_Rage_

_Betrayal_

_Love…. Torn_

Fang was unnaturally still. Watching us. Me in Oz's arms. What he must have seen, probably….. Killed him. Fang was gone in a flash, soaring in the night sky, outlined by the moon and stars.

I ran after him, but Ozymandias wouldn't let me.

"Let go"

"No"

"Let. Me. Go." I said steel in my voice. Oz let me go and I ran, snapped out my wings and was off the ground in a matter of seconds. Fang was nowhere in sight, even with my raptor vision and being able to see in the dark very well didn't help.

I flew over to the roof of the** "Safe House"** and dropped down on the balcony, looking out over the direction Fang went. A heartbroken roar echoed the night sky. Tears rolled down my face.

_Fang, I'm so sorry _

_Fang _

_Sorry _

_I don't love Ozymandias, I Love __**You**__ Fang_

Song that goes great with the Preview: Here We Are-Breaking Benjamin

Away-Breaking Benjamin

Fang's POV

Fang went looking for Max and Oz. _Where could they be?_ He thought._ Probably the Garden, it's calm and peaceful there._ Fang headed towards the Garden, picturing the soft green grass gently swaying because of the salty pleasant ocean breeze. The Fountain's water tinged a ghostly silver white caused by the moon's brightness, the rose vines that encased the bottom part of the Fountain, and the rose petals that scattered across the grass. _Peace._

Fang looked up from his shoes to see Max and Oz in the Garden as he predicted, but something, to him, was wrong. Fang saw him lean down and kiss Max. Her eyes widened for a second, Fang Waited for her to push Oz back and say something like _"I think you have the wrong_ _impression,"_ but Max closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ozymandias and Oz wrapped his arms around her waist.

Fang's heart ached, burned and died.

Fang took a step back away and stepped on a twig.

The "Happy Couple" broke apart and looked where the noise came from. Oz didn't look at him; Max looked deep into Fang's eye. Fang showed her all the things he was feeling.

_Max, _

_Why? _

_No _

This was the killer.

Fang ran, spread his sleek black wings, and took off. He flew faster and harder then he ever had before. He tired, landed, and was on his hands and knees, gripping the ground. He felt numb and at the same time a tremendous amount of pain swept over him. His heart could not bear this much pain. It felt like the whole world stomped on his heart.

_No_

Fang threw is head back roared into the heavens. He was positive that They could hear his cry. Fang couldn't get that image out of his head; he couldn't get Max out of his head. Fang sat back against a palm tree and felt hot tears rush to his eyes. He wiped the tears away.

Fang heard her wings flutter somewhere close by, her foot steps, and then she approached from the darkness of the palm trees. Fang stood and Max hugged him.

"_I'm so sorry Fang, you don't know how much."_ Max whispered against his shoulder. Fang pulled her back a little and looked down at her, feeling sorrow and a longing for her.

He put a finger under chin and leaned down to kiss her, but before their lips met Fang whispered _"I Love You Maximum, it's too much to bear, it's painful."_ Then he kissed her. There was no going back on these words that escaped his heart.

**There's No Going Back.**

Song that goes great with Fang's POV: Away-Breaking Benjamin

The Diary of Jane-Breaking Benjamin

* * *

**This is What i was talking about in the IMPORTANT message thing.  
For The Public.  
I think i did a good job.  
REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


End file.
